Serene Serenity
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: They are together, no one can deny. The serene days, the hard days, even the sadness are shared together. 25 sentences to describe how they live their days together. / for Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge / Oneshot / RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Liar Game (c) Kaitani Shinobu

A Liar Game Fanfiction

Romance/General, T

**_Warning:_** OOC, abal attack, heavily inspired by the TV series/movie (not manga)

_**Entry for [FFC] 50 Sentences II on Infantrum**_

**SERENE SERENITY**

* * *

**01. Warm/Hangat**

Seorang yang penuh senyum, tulus tanpa kecuali, bagai mentari yang begitu rajinnya menghangatkan hari-hari—itulah Kanzaki Nao.

**02. Soft/Halus**

Gadis itu perasaannya begitu halus—dia ikut khawatir bila orang lain kesusahan, dia ikut sedih bila ada yang menangis, dan tertawa bila sedang senang—satu hal yang pasti, yang paling penting bagi Akiyama, adalah bahwa semua itu _murni_, bukan sandiwara.

**03. Palm/Telapak tangan**

Jujur saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu; ia pun suka menolong, seakan-akan telapak tangannya selalu terbuka bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

**04. Sing/Menyanyi**

Namun ada satu hal yang disayangkan Akiyama: Nao tidak cocok untuk menyanyi—suaranya terlampau lemah dan... _tidak bernada_.

**05. Secret/Rahasia**

Satu hal yang selalu disimpan Akiyama jauh dalam hatinya seorang adalah, dia suka menyaksikan gadis itu kebingungan—matanya yang lebar itu jadi terlihat makin imut ketika benang-benang kusut berseliweran di dalamnya, apalagi bila ditambah dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit.

**06. Melody/Melodi**

Kebohongan dan tipuan adalah lagu lama, melodi yang tiap detik berdengung dalam pelaksanaan Liar Game; karena itulah Akiyama selalu menyukai masa-masa kosong di antara tiap babak Liar Game, di mana telinga juga hatinya bisa beristirahat dari melodi menyesakkan itu.

**07. Aimless/Tanpa tujuan**

Gadis seperti Kanzaki Nao memang tidak seharusnya berada di balik jeruji bernama Liar Game—di sana dia seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, tak tahu tujuan.

**08. Side/Sisi**

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi hal yang paling wajar selama pelaksanaan Liar Game, babak demi babak, adalah Nao yang berada di sisi Akiyama, memberinya dukungan moral lebih dari yang orang lain pikirkan.

**09. Cross/Salib**

Akiyama diam-diam mengamati gadis polos yang tengah mencoba berdiskusi dengan pemain lain—mungkin, inilah salibnya, penebusan dosanya di masa lalu.

**10. Two/Dua**

Liar Game Tournament sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun; kini dua orang datang untuk mengakhirinya.

**11. Over/Selesai**

Gadis itu tersenyum, tidak secerah biasanya, penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran serta memori yang tidak seluruhnya indah untuk dikenang—namun semuanya lenyap ketika Akiyama mendekat dan berbisik, "Sudah selesai."

**12 Small/Kecil**

Mungkin hanya hal sepele, namun perhatian kecil seperti itulah yang mampu membuat otot-ototnya rileks, dan Nao menarik napas panjang—dia tidak tahu, bahwa perhatian kecil serupa _darinya_ juga sudah membuat lelaki itu lebih tenang selama permainan.

**13. Wish/Keinginan**

"Liar Game sudah usai—apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Akiyama-san?"

**14. Truth/Kebenaran**

Untuk sesaat, Akiyama Shinichi bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia beritahukan yang sebenarnya?

**15. Scene/Adegan**

Mereka berdiri, satu sama lain saling menatap—Nao dengan ekspresi menanti, Akiyama dengan ekspresi penuh perhitungan; satu adegan yang jarang terjadi di tebing hijau yang sepi itu.

**16. Reflect/Menggambarkan**

Tidak tergambarkan, sungguh, tidak ada yang pantas menggambarkan betapa membuncahnya hati Kanzaki Nao ketika Akiyama berkata, "aku tidak akan pergi."

**17. Seasons/Musim**

Sesuai janjinya, lelaki itu tidak pergi—tidak pernah terlalu jauh, tidak pernah terlalu lama—dan tanpa mereka sadari, musim telah berganti.

**18. Sky/Langit**

Cakrawala tidak lagi terasa luas yang sepi dan mencekam bagi Akiyama—karena sekarang, tiap kali ia mengunjungi makam ibunya, akan ada Nao di sisinya, ikut menyapa wanita luhur yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui itu.

**19. Heart/Hati**

Hanya sedikit orang yang pernah melihat ketulusan di mata Akiyama; gadis itu adalah satu yang beruntung karena mendapatkan dedikasi serta hati lelaki luar biasa tersebut.

**20. Smile/Senyum**

Lelaki itu merasa bangga—benar-benar bangga—karena tak peduli apa kata orang, baginya ia sudah memilih jalan yang tepat, ketika menyaksikan senyum terindah dari gadis yang kejujurannya telah membuatnya merasakan cinta; juga saat gadis yang sama berkata, "aku bersedia."

**21. Huge/Besar**

Kanzaki Nao adalah gadis berperawakan mungil dengan hati nurani yang besar—cukup besar untuk membuat seorang penipu ulung tak berdaya di hadapan kepercayaannya yang polos.

**22. Wound/Luka**

Akiyama pernah bersumpah dia tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang melukai Nao, baik secara fisik maupun psikis—dan dia amat, sangat serius waktu mengatakannya, bahkan membuat Fukunaga bergidik ngeri saat itu.

**23. Run/Lari**

Dan dia membuktikan ucapannya ketika Fukunaga (lagi-lagi) menjelek-jelekkan Nao sedemikian rupa hingga gadis itu pucat pasi, hampir menangis tapi tidak sanggup—_sungguh, Akiyama tidak pernah bohong dalam hal semacam ini_, batin Fukunaga sementara dia lari terbirit-birit.

**24. Close/Dekat**

Semua mantan pemain Liar Game yang hingga saat ini masih berinteraksi dengan Nao dan Akiyama mengakui, makin hari mereka berdua semakin dekat saja—makanya mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati kabar bahwa Kanzaki Nao sudah menjadi Akiyama Nao.

**25. Fade/Pudar**

Hanya dalam hitungan hari dari hari bahagia mereka, seseorang memudar—ayah dari Nao, yang juga sudah menjadi sosok orangtua bagi Akiyama, akhirnya mengakhiri perjuangannya mempertahankan hidup—membiarkan kedua insan tersebut menjalani ikatan pernikahan sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Uhuk. Fanfiksi pendek untuk menyegarkan mood menulis. Pengen merambah ke fandom lain, dan yang kena sial adalah fandom Liar Game ini. Maaf ya, menodai fandom ini dengan fanfiksi abal yang dibikin dengan agak tidak serius (?). u_u

Review?


End file.
